Tamed
by InuLover53
Summary: Story Request. KougaXKagome (One-Shot) Rated 'M' For Lemons!


**Surprised to actually see me do a one shot right? To be honest so am I! I usually get carried away and end up writing full length stories when I get a good enough idea. This being the one exception.**

**I usually don't take request but I got one all the same asking for a Kou/Kag one shot as a birthday present.**

**Seeing as I love giving back to the K&K community I decided what the heck? I had this one on the back burner for some time anyways.**

**So happy birthday (****Arashi wolf princess) Hope you enjoy your special day!**

**Tamed**

* * *

Damp earth crumbled under sandal covered feet as a lone curvaceous figure marched up the towering cliff side. A feminine hand gliding over the rock face for steady balance as she walked upwards ignorant to the thousand of feet drop below mere inches away from the carved path she stepped along.

Such dangerous had just become second nature to her now.

Kagome smiled lightly to herself, how much her life had changed in the last few years and yet, so much had stayed exactly the same.

She was herself, still tendered hearted and caring to others, but at the same time had been thrust into a whole new life that admittedly had taken time to grow accustomed too.

She wasn't just Kagome anymore. She was an alpha. Mated to no other than Kouga who led the eastern mountains and its vast territory

Thousands of cataclysm events had led to the life she currently lived but inside she knew she would change nothing about her life.

She loved her home in the east. And had come to love its people just as well. Of course it had taken some time for the demon inhabitants under her mates rule to respect her in return, but gradually she had won them over.

Everything was perfect now. Her whole world was bright and beautiful and she knew nothing could ever change that.

Looking above through bright hazel eyes to the endless blue sky looming over her. She felt so relaxed and at peace with her surrounding she was currently fighting the urge to leave such incredible scenery.

But, duty as always called. She had made her rounds around the eastern mountain tending to those who needed her medical care and supervising her position above the other female demons of the caves.

Her day had been a long one. First she had woken up to Kouga's intimate caresses slowly pulling her out of the depth of sleep to the blissful plain of reality.

He had kissed her, touched her, savored her as he always did before making passionate love. It was routine in their life and Kagome had enjoyed every orgasmic moment of it. Among being one of the most brave and loyal men she had ever known, he was an indescribable lover. The first and only she had ever had the great fortune to have.

Smiling to herself she placed an affectionate hand over the small indentions of her shoulder where Kouga's fangs had pierced her skin all that time ago. Claiming her, and making her his from that day forward. Such a wonderful memory to recall.

Thinking of the blue eyed wolf Kagome quickened her steps, she should try and hurry. She had yet to begin supper and Kouga usually liked his meals once he returned from the days hunt.

Kagome rounded the corner with a bit more enthusiasm than before. Knowing full well after their shared meal another round of passionate love making was sure to come. Deep inside, she couldn't wait.

So caught up in her excitement Kagome didn't even notice the equally as curvy figure stepping out before her until it was too late.

Bumping her shoulder into something hard and iron Kagome stumbled backwards until she came face to face with the object of her unsteadiness.

Glaring back at her through clearly annoyed teal eyes a familiar feminine face scowled. Tan and smooth skin lining an overly exposed frame of feminine curves. Thin dust colored fur wrapped around exposed hips matching the hue of the small iron plate wrapped around a busty chest.

Kagome blinked before straightening her widen stance. She knew this female all to well, and her own sense of aggravation began to build just beneath the surface.

This was Akoy, one of the dozens of females that lived amongst the eastern mountain. She was a skilled fighter and a decent advisor to the hundreds of Kouga's underlengths but she was a shameless seductress given the chance.

Rumor had it that before Kouga and Kagome were mated he had a brief fling with her. Kagome hadn't paid much attention to the stories not really caring to know, but on the inside she had come to distrust the demoness

She swallowed her discomfort down hard and tried to maintain as gracious of composure as she could. She knew she had to an example for her followers and subordinates.

"Oh sorry, Akoy." Kagome said flatly with an apologetic bow of her head.

"Just like a human to not watch were they step." The bronze haired demon scoffed with a flick of her curled hair.

"I already apologized." Kagome returned sharply, this woman just had a way of getting under her skin.

"Of course." She smiled a clearly forced grin bowing her tilted head only slightly before continuing to speak in her honey voice.

"So lady Kagome," She began almost as if the proper title of her alpha burned her tongue.

"We haven't seen each other in awhile. How goes mated life?" She asked with a coy smile, but noticeably taking a slight whiff of the air that wafted between them.

"Obviously going well." She winked clearly able to smell Kouga scent clinging to the kimono dressed priestess standing before her.

Kagome immediately tried to fight of a rising blush spreading over her cheeks.

"T-That's none of your business." She snapped in aggravation.

"My most sincere apologies." Akoy vowed without a hint of sincerity. Oh how this female demon had a gift for rubbing her the wrong way.

"Don't you have somewhere you should be?" Kagome asked bluntly, tolerating about as much of the underdressed demon as she could.

"Why yes. As a matter of fact. I was on my way to see Kouga. You know tribe issues and all that." She smiled a crimson smile that set Kagome blood on fire.

"I see." Kagome stated sharply. Let her have her little moment. Of course Kagome and Kouga were open to each other in every aspect of the word but mostly she didn't interfere with the tribe and its mechanics. She just didn't feel it was her place, yet.

But clearly Akoy was more than willing to step up in her place.

"Don't look so upset. It's just friendly chitchat. You know? Between demons." She said coldly with a sinister gleam of her light eyes.

Kagome felt her cheeks flame and her fisted hands begin to tingle with the familiar feeling of sacred energy flooding into her palms. This woman better be careful or she was about to get purified.

Kagome knew all to well how most demons viewed humans and she had tried her best to break down those stereotypes, but it appeared she still a little ways to go.

"Have I offended you? I swear humans are so fragile." Akoy laughed lightly, savoring Kagome discomfort as if it was nectar of life itself.

Oh Kagome was on the brink now. This demon was stepping dangerously closely to tipping the scale of her patience into a not so pleasant place.

"Perhaps you're so testy because your tired." Akoy added glancing up and down Kagome's barely composed form.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome snapped. Tired? She felt fantastic. Or at least she did until she unintentionally walked into this nightmare of a conversation.

"Just making an observation. You look absolutely drained. But, then again Kouga can be so demanding at times," She winked with a teasing gesture, as if trying to give Kagome a glimpse into the time she once shared with her mate.

Kagome was at a loss for words. Apparently the 'secret' she had managed to avoid thus far had just been confirmed and it made her stomach churn in disgust.

"I do hope you have the energy to keep up with him. Being with one person for so long can become so predictable, routine, almost down right boring." Akoy said with a shrug of her exposed shoulders.

That did it! Kagome felt undeniable power surge through her hands and she was about one more second away from unleashing it all on the smirking demoness standing before her.

But, almost is by some divine intervention she watched as Akoy brushed past her with a sway of her curved hips and began sashaying down the cliff path.

"I suppose I better get going. It was nice speaking with you. We should do it again sometime." The teal eyed wolf waved over shoulder before vanishing down the cliff out of sight, but regretfully not out of mind.

Kagome felt her anger ebb away once the female demon faded away but her words remained making her body tense and her eyes narrow in annoyance.

It was hard to shake what she had stated away. Because deep down it might have held a twinge of truth. Not about anything with relative significance but about the life she lived with Kouga, and the intimacy they shared.

Kagome adored their love life, it was absolutely perfect in her eyes and couldn't possibly be better. But, was that just her? Was Kouga receiving all the satisfaction he needed?

He was a demon after all and had a much higher libido than any human could ever hope to have. To be honest she loved that about him, always wanting and aching for her. But, was that also a curse on their relationship?

It was true they had sex a lot. Every day from the time he had first mated her. Always it had been indescribable, passionate, loving, tender all of those things but that was from her perspective.

Kouga had always been such a giving lover. Never once succumbing to his own satisfaction before he saw she unraveled first. They had tried dozens of positions and ways to explore the realm of love making, but it had always been at Kouga's behest.

She had been his willing counterpart to all and everything he ever asked from her. But now that she thought it over truthfully, she had never once taken the exploratory route of her own accord.

It wasn't in her nature to do so. She wasn't the lustful, deviant natured type. Kouga was the only one she had ever been with in such a way and her naiveté showed often.

Would he grow tired of her innocents? Her slight unwillingness to push herself in the dominating direction.

Her heart ached at the thought of Kouga feeling anything close to that sort of emotion towards her. Maybe their love life had become routine. Always being him in total control.

Kagome shook the thought away. She didn't think so. No such things were going to happen in their lives, not if she had any say in it.

She loved Kouga more than she had ever loved anyone or anything. If he needed more from her, than she would do so in a heartbeat!

Her chest filling with burning determination she marched forward up the cliff path into the direction of their bed chamber.

Once Kouga returned from his hunt, she would do all and everything she could to prove her utmost devotion to him, and only him.

Oh yes, tonight was going to a night well worth remembering.

* * *

Steaming mist slowly began to rise up from within the large mountain chamber. Clear heated slightly rippling water the source of the fuming spirals steadily rising to the dome like ceiling before evaporating from sight altogether.

Through hazy azure eyes, Kouga sat watching the relaxing view as he sunk lower into the private hot springs of his and Kagome's bedroom chamber.

The hot water did wonders on his aching muscles. It had been an abnormally long day, hunting had taken much effort than he would have liked and the men under his command were inexperienced as ever.

He sighed in contentment he was just happy all of that was behind him and he could enjoy the solitude of his cave in peace.

Though relaxed as he was a small nagging thought remained that kept him in slight discomfort. After returning from the hunt he had discovered Kagome cooking as she always had and together they had sat and ate a delicious meal as usual but what always followed suit didn't present itself.

He had kissed her thanked her for such a well prepared feast, caressed her curved body in gratitude and tried to show his appreciation through intimacy but she had gently refused.

She explained she wanted to finish tidying up and that he should go relax before bed. It was a tempting offer but not as tempting as losing himself in the depths of the passions they shared.

He wondered what could possibly be causing such uncommon behavior? Kagome always submitted to him, it was one of the thousands of things he loved about her. But, today for whatever reason, she seemed distracted.

Kouga ran a calloused hand through his wet loose raven locks. Maybe he was just reading to much into the situation. He would see all things set right once he returned to bed. There he would show his mate just what she was postponing.

He smirked to himself at the thought. He looked forward to hearing her high pitched screams of ecstasy as he ravaged her. Drove whatever was bothering her aside with every hard thrust of his hips. Oh he just couldn't wait.

Kouga was so consumed in his lustful thoughts he didn't notice the pair of clearly nervous hazel eyes drinking in his body from the shadows of the mist.

Kagome stood sheltered behind the thin veil of steam biting her pouted bottom lip in anxiousness. She tightened her crossed arms around her completely naked body trying to work up the courage to submerge herself in the water along side her mate.

Her plans were going perfectly, she had unwillingly refused Kouga's advances earlier just to lure him into this false sense of security before she decided to act.

She had thought it out all so clearly in her head, but now that the time to follow through with her devious thoughts were here. She was uncomfortably filling with hesitation.

She had never done anything this bold before. This down right wanton.

Of course over the several years that she and Kouga had been mated they had shared the bath numerous times, each time more pleasurable than the last.

But, this time was completely different. She didn't just have bathing on her mind for the time being, no. What she was thinking and currently trying to force herself to do could be considered down right sinful.

Kagome took a steadying breath. The time was now or never. Cautiously she watched as Kouga submerged himself in the steaming pool giving her a golden opportunity to enter the water without him discovering her.

Skillfully she dipped her feet in and began inching through the swaying water feeling its hot liquid spread over her shins then her thighs, then finally coming to an end at her navel.

Sinking to her knees she finally forced herself to uncross her shielding arms to allow her breast to become visible. Watching as her naked skin began to glow with the dampness of the air, then making her face heat.

Doing her best to maintain her composure she sunk lower until the water rimmed just under her nose. Watching through determined hazel eyes as her mate surfaced still unaware of her presence in the significantly large hot springs.

Doing her best to remain undiscovered she watched as he scooted further away until he was at the shallow rim of the springs. Laying his back against one of the larger boulders encasing the pool. He rested his head against the smooth stone before sealing his eyes in relaxation.

Kagome knew this was it! The time to act!

Crawling forward careful not to disturb the water as she did so. All the while her focused eyes never leaving her mates unsuspecting form.

She crept closer taking in the sight of his sculpted body as she so rarely got to do due to the thickness of his armor that he insisted on wearing.

His body was like living bronze marble. Every muscle indented and cut with hard lines of flawless and masculine shape. He was toned in every meaning of the word.

Eyeing him as she currently was only made the burning want in her stomach to continue grow that much hotter. Watching hungrily as a lone droplet of clear spring water ran down between his pectorals and down his hard stomach to pool in the barely covering pool of water submerging his lap.

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath. Time for her plan to unfold in full succession.

Kouga sat motionless against the smooth bolder supporting his weight trying to force himself to exit the steaming water. Only now realizing his body was becoming slightly numb from being submerged for so long.

He figured he might as well stand, but just as the thought crossed his mind he felt something wet and slippery straddle his lap and steal any coherent thoughts away in an instant.

Kouga's azure eyes shot open. The first thing coming into lucid sight the image of his clearly flushed and panting mate hovering over him from a crouched position above his exposed pelvis.

"K-Kagome," Kouga stammered out in disbelief. Where had she come from? Better yet, Kouga's eyes instantly traveled down to the pair of creamy breast starting back at him.

All questions flooded away immediately at the sight. His azure eyes instantly turning darker with hard lust.

He felt the urge to speak rise up in his throat all the same but before he could even muster one word, he felt her lean forward and seal her lips to his.

Kouga tasted her mouth, it was sweet and enticing as it always had been. He lost himself in the kiss automatically. Enjoying the way her teeth began to nibble tantalizing at his bottom lip.

But, it was her hips grinding against him that intensified his trance. Her movements were so needy so raw, and they were forcing his body to respond. His partially submerged length growing hard in an instant.

Never breaking the wet contact of their lips she began to rub herself against him. Making absolutely sure he felt the flawless curves of her damp and naked body.

His clawed hands grabbed at her hips trying to still her grinding monitions. But his hands met her firm, round ass instead.

It was only when both their lungs began to burn for oxygen that Kagome forced herself to break the kiss. Though never stopping in her sensual grind against his now raging erection.

"What's gotten into you?" Kouga growled against her lips trying to regain his ragged breath. Gods above he was so turned on right now it actually hurt.

Kagome's only response was to sneak a soft hand between them and grasp his throbbing length in her palm stroking him smoothly. Earning a broken moan from behind Kouga's bared fangs.

"I want you. Kouga, so badly. I'm so wet for you." She basically purred in an strangers voice that sounded so completely diluted by seduction and sex.

Kouga felt his jaw slack. Her eyes were twin sets of smoky hazel orbs. Never in his wildest fantasy could he had foreseen something so deliciously naughty coming from the mouth of his usually so bashful mate.

Even after all these years of sex and passion she had only let the occasional abnormal word slip while lost in their love making. She had always maintained that innocent demeanor that drove him absolutely crazy.

But, now here she was straddling him talking like a siren of lust. It made his blood run ten times hotter and took every thought straight from his mind.

His member ached for her and right now all his questions to her sudden laps in characterization would have to wait till after.

Kagome could see the disbelief in her mate but also the raw want and that was all it took to drive her further to complete what she had set out to do.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment at what she was about to do, but it was far to late to turn back. If Kouga wanted more of an adventurous sex life, she would give him one!

With amazing precision she untangled herself from her mates lap before sinking to her knees in the steaming water.

Kouga was totally at loss of what was happening before he felt something smooth and incredible wet run from the base of his throbbing shaft to the tip.

His head fell back and he groaned but he recovered desperate to know if this new sensation was what he thought it was. His eyes met hers again and the breath flooded form his lungs.

Kagome wasn't just uttering a few dirty words, she had totally discarded her usually so reluctant self to something much more deviant, and sexy as hell.

He watched as she parted her lips and let his entire length slide into her mouth. Kouga was lost in the sight of her cheeks hollowing and filling, her head bobbing as she began to suck him with amazing skill.

Kagome fought off all shame she might have currently felt otherwise. Driven on by the ragged moans that were erupting from her shivering mate.

This was the first time she had ever done something so exotic so sinful, but deep down inside it felt almost nice to shed the innocents she usually clung to. It was clear Kouga was enjoying the new shift in her personality.

It was almost like a drug. Feeling this power. Knowing she could bring him to total orgasmic completion anytime she chose. No wonder Kouga always loved dominating her they way he had, it was an aphrodisiac by itself.

Kouga growled loudly as she swirled her tongue over around his shaft making him practically see stars. He tangled his calloused hand in the wavy stands of her raven hair before guiding her up and down his length more feverishly.

Kagome did so willingly sucking and licking harder against his length as he anchored her down. A rich moan filling her throat and vibrating his rigid member within her mouth.

Kouga couldn't take another moment of this. He was going to come at any moment and once he did, he wanted to make sure his mate fell of that oblivion right along side him.

Abruptly he pulled himself free from her mouth with a wet pop using her hair as leverage to pull her into his lap aggressively.

Kagome was so clouded by arousal she didn't protest only gasped at the sudden jerking of her hair but at the same time incredibly turned on at his roughness.

Kouga took his length in hand and glided himself to her soaked opening lowering her onto it with one hard push.

Kagome's head fell back as his throbbing length speared her hidden depths all the way to the hilt. This feeling was just indescribable perfection.

Kouga growled against the column of Kagome's neck feeling her velvet walls clenched around him. She was molten living liquid heat and it drove him to the brink.

He grabbed at both her hips gliding her up and down his length aiding her as she began to bounce enthusiastically making the water rippling around them splash upwards.

"Kagome-" Kouga rasped against her. His tone was breathless as his hands fell to her ass squeezing the toned globes and forcing her into a faster speed.

Her moist and glowing breast bouncing as she moved moaning and crying out as she fisted her hands into his messy raven locks for support.

She was so tight, and unbelievably wet. The toned muscles of her thighs flexing as she rode him harder driven on by the all to sudden threat of orgasm.

Kouga couldn't hold himself back anymore. He slammed her hips down and began to buck up into her with brutally punishing thrust. Pounding into her tender sex over and over.

Kagome screamed out in pleasure her back arching and her feminine walls contracting so tightly around his shaft his vision flashed white.

She came undone. Release burned through her core like a raging inferno burning everything she was away. Kouga growled as she reached her climax and he knew he was soon to follow.

He crushed her lips to his in a kiss that was so intense and frenzied Kagome had to forcibly shove herself back to suck in air that he had robbed from her lungs.

Kouga cursed behind gritted teeth and cried out her name before his entire body shuddered. His hands fisting in her raven locks and pulling her deeper onto his length until he exploded within her.

Kagome felt his member pulse within her depths and something scolding hot filled her womb. The sensation was so intense her now completely exhausted body slumped forward.

Her head falling on Kouga's heavily breathing chest as she laid against him motionless and visibly drained.

Both sat there in the still steaming water for a moment or so each trying to catch their fragmented breath and shattered composure. Then softly Kouga wrapped a strong hand around Kagome's back running a tender hand up her illuminated skin.

Kagome sighed at the tender gesture his touch felt amazing on her still tingling skin.

Kouga smiled to himself kissing the top of her head as she rested against him before he finally found the strength to speak.

"Not that I'm complaining. But, where did that come from?" He asked with a dark chuckle. What a little vixen he had turned her into.

Kagome smiled timidly into his chest trying to fight off a blush that threatened to heat her already redden cheeks.

"I just wanted to do something, new…" She admitted shyly her voice barely above a whisper.

Kouga laid his head back against the boulder currently supporting him. A wolfish grin spreading over his handsome lips.

"I see." He smirked "Well, feel free to do it again anytime."

Kagome laughed lightly. Her insecurities had been set aside. It was obvious Kouga liked what she had basically forced herself to do. Maybe it was time she took more of an active role in their love making. It was clearly for the best.

But, still as happy as she currently was she couldn't help but remember the she wolfs lingering words. As much as Kagome didn't want to admit it she had been slightly right about Kouga's and hers love life. And that thought bothered her.

Kouga sensed his mates reluctance and decided to act. It was definitely out of the ordinary to feel her being so distant especially after what they had just shared.

"Kagome?" Kouga whispered adjusting so he could bring his hand between them. Hooking a lone finger under her chin to force her to stare up at him.

Kagome obeyed his silent command meeting his sharp azure eyes. All the while trying to hide her own distress just beneath the surface.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked instinctively senescing her turmoil. He couldn't help it, such things were just second nature to him now. Able to feel everything she did was just part of being a mate. A part he both loved and hated.

Kagome smiled weakly placing a soft hand over his still holding her jaw. Words just couldn't describe how much she loved this man and she knew he felt exactly the same. But, loving someone was totally different from being satisfied with that person. And Kagome couldn't help but wonder, was Kouga satisfied with her?

"Kouga-" Kagome began softly "Are you happy with me?"

Kouga immediately felt his brow arch in disbelief. What sort of question was that? Better yet where the hell had it come from? Had he ever given her a reason to not think he was utterly devoted to her and her alone.

"Kagome." He stated sternly. "Don't ever ask me that again. Of course I'm happy. You're my world." He vowed with all the sincerity he had in his entire being.

Kagome felt a bit ashamed for even asking such an obviously ridiculous question. Of course Kouga loved her, how could she ever have doubted that? She was just letting her thoughts get the better of her.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Kouga said coldly. Someone had some explaining to do.

"No reason." Kagome said doing her best to remain honest about the situation. "I just had a talk with Akoy today…she said some things…" Her voice trailed off.

"What sort of things?" Kouga asked dryly. So Akoy was behind this? He felt his eyes narrow in frustration. How he had grown to hate that woman. The only reason he tolerated her was because of her social statues amongst the tribe. But if push came to shove he would gladly banish her from the east, she had better not try her luck with him.

Kagome sunk her pearl teeth into her lower lip. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. She felt like she was tattling, often it was how she had felt with Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Kagome." Kouga warned. If that demoness had done anything to upset his mate he wanted to know and he wanted to know, now!

"She said-" Kagome began lightly, "That you, might get bored with me."

Kouga felt his blood boil in his veins and his eyes harden. Oh that woman had another thing coming if she thought she could talk to his mate in such a disrespectful manner.

"I'll have a talk with her." Kouga said firmly. He was trying to disguise it because of the delicate situation they were currently in but he was fuming.

Tonight once Kagome was asleep he would track that wench down and strike the fear of the gods into her!

Kagome could feel Kouga's temper flare just below the surface and she felt instantly guilty. She didn't want to stress him especially over something so meaningless but it appeared she had done it all the same.

"Kouga-" She began pleadingly.

Kouga instantly raised a hand in protest. Nothing she could say would change his mind at this moment.

"No. Kagome either she can respect you or she can get the hell off my mountain." He swore angrily.

Kagome laid her head against her suddenly irritated mates chest with a defeated sigh. She regretted bringing the subject up at all. She just wanted to enjoy this moment, the time they shared together was all that mattered to her.

Kouga swallowed down his bubbling frustration locking it away for the time being. It was definitely not going to be ignored but for the time being he would just relax with his mate. Running a calming hand up her naked back he breathed deeply her incredible scent of cherry blossoms and spring.

He would drop the subject for now but he needed to make sure Kagome understood one thing in particular before he did.

"Don't ever feel like you have to change for me. Alright? I love you exactly the way you are now. I always will." He promised kissing her forehead lightly making her smile under his chin.

She loved this man. Everything he was, it just made her seem that much more alive. She may not be a demon but right now she knew it would never matter. As long as she always had the demon embracing her, her world would be perfect.

"So," Kouga began in a mischievous tone that Kagome had learned to recognize all to well.

Slowly she raised her head to meet his lingering azure gaze. The intensity of his eyes made her heart flutter in her chest with anticipation, she knew that look.

"How about we go to bed? And, I show you just how perfect you are." He smirked running a hand through her raven hair making her skin tingle.

Kagome blushed three shades redder but smiled all the same. Leaning forward to place a tender and loving kiss on her mates smirking lips.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"Not as much as I love you." He vowed before pulling her to his chest tightly rising from the water with inhuman speed and leading her towards their now enticing bed chamber.

Kagome grinned inwardly clinging to his hard and dripping body as he led her deeper into their cave. She never broke the contact between their lips as she felt the heat from the hot springs fade away.

It was at this moment that she realized. Demon or human. It didn't matter, because right now she had the best of both worlds.

* * *

**Oh how I do love me some quick one shot loving! Now back to the stories that require my attention most…my work is never done. But, it was nice to have a break! Might have to do it again some time.**

**Thanks so much for reading, much love!**

**InuLover53**


End file.
